Imagination
by snowfire12345
Summary: Read and find out. Hiccstrid.


**Someone sat me down and told me about disclaimers. Here goes:** **Disclaimer: I do** **not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters used in this story.** **This is the first time that I wrote a Hiccstrid story. I was just re-watching the first movie and this popped up. Happy reading!**

 **/**

 _Oh, there she goes again,_

 _Every morning it's the same_

 _You walk on by my house_

 _I wanna call out your name_

 _/_

The wind is strong today. I put on a jacket and wound a scarf around my neck. Hopefully, this would keep the chills away compensating for the fats and muscles that I have or lack thereof. I looked outside and there you are.

 _The goddess among mortals._

Astrid Hofferson.

It was always the routine. You walk on by my house and I try not to make a fool of myself by calling you and suggesting things like "Wanna walk to school together?" or "Wanna be friends and possibly lovers?" I mean, what do you want to do with a walking fishbone? Although, I wonder, why would you walk when you already have a car? Do you like walking? I guess I should be thankful. If you use your car to get to school, I won't be able to behold your beauty and majesty. You'll probably call me a freak and a weirdo if you know what I've been doing for the last twelve years of my existence.

I wait for five minutes before going out and following you to school. You were always a fast walker. Can you feel me following you and you'd sprint? If you could feel me, you'd probably run.

I began the walk of discretion and invisibility. Sometimes Rachel and Todd would walk the same path as us. They'd cause me bodily harm first before moving on. So, I walk on praying to whoever is out there to please. Just, please. Not today.

/

 _I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from_

 _where I'm standing_

 _You got me thinking what we could be_

 _'cause..._

 _I keep craving, craving,_

 _You don't know it but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they_

 _wanna say to you_

 _/_

I'm standing here in front of my locker staring at you again. Has anyone told you how beautiful you are? Of course they had. That's basically Snotlout's entire reason for existing. Oh, there he is. He's trying to flirt with you again. Ooh, that's gotta hurt. It must be a hobby of yours. To twist someone's arm out of the socket. So far it hasn't lessened my attraction for you.

You know, sometimes, I daydream that you and I are together. Sometimes you're sweet. Most of the time you express your feelings through violent means like punching my arm whenever you feel like teasing. But I'll endure the pain because I love you.

Well that's the thing about this imaginary relationship. I keep wishing that I'd wake up one day, it's already a reality that I'd live in.

It's preferable and life preserving for me if you remain oblivious about my fantasies.

There's so many things that I want to say to you. Until now, they still remain unsaid. Because I'm a coward. I'm afraid of the possible outcome. No, the _actual_ outcome. You rejecting me, me being laughed at, and the possible severity of bullying in my everyday life.

The bell rang. The masses of students going inside their designated classrooms obscured you from my sights. I closed my locker, hoping to catch a glimpse of gold hair and intense sky blue eyes.

/

 _This is typical of love_

 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait,_

 _I need to tell you how I feel when I see us_

 _together forever_

 _/_

Another year has passed. We're already at the middle of our high school lives. I'm still a walking fishbone. And you became more beautiful than I last saw you.

I have this burning need to convince you. About you and me. That we'd make a great couple! I hastened my footsteps and there you are. Standing by a tree in the schoolyard. _So close._

I started to sprint. The need becoming more and more urgent. But then, out of nowhere a guy approached you. Then, most shocking thing happened. _He started kissing you_! _What is he doing!?_ Jealousy spread through me like hell fire. I approached slower with my fists clenched ready to punch his lights out even though his more muscular than me and could probably beat me up before I land a punch. Then, I noticed something. You're not shoving him away and punching his face. You're kissing him back! It's starting to turn into a full make out session. I can feel my heart crack. The fragments starting to chip away slowly and painfully. I clenched my eyes and turned around. I can feel my throat closing up and tears springing from my eyes.

I ran to the CR. I was heaving in the cubicle and letting the tears fall from my eyes. I try so hard not to sob. If someone heard me and identified me, the jibes would quickly follow and I will solidify my title, "Hiccup the weakling." Not that it mattered. Snotlout and the twins has already seen to that.

I spent the whole first period inside that stinky cubicle. Letting my eyes dry and checking that there is no evidence left of my heart being shattered in pieces.

/

 _In my dreams you're with me_

 _We'll be everything I want us to be_

 _And from there—who knows?_

 _Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for_

 _the first time._

 _Or is that just me and my imagination?_

/

Every night, I dream about us together. The dreams differ every night. Some nights, we're having a fancy dinner in some restaurant in Berk. You were giggling about something I said. It feels so good. To make you laugh.

Most of the time it was our first date. Always in different venues but the time never changed. It was always evening. And every time, at the end, it was our first kiss.

But then I'd wake up. And it was all a dream. They all are.

/

 _We walk, we laugh, we spend our time_

 _Walking by the ocean side_

 _Our hands are gently intertwined_

 _A feeling I just can't describe_

 _/_

The elderly couple are always on the dot. At 5:00 PM, they'd flaunt their love to the world walking, laughing, and spending their time together walking their dog.

I glared at them and roll my eyes. I'll just take my dinner up to my room tonight. I started on the assignments due for another week. If all of it are finished, I'd start reading my textbooks and get a jumpstart at the upcoming lessons. If my eyes start to get blurry, I'd just call for Toothless. He always comes even though he's a selfish, useless feline. But maybe I'm just pathetic. I'm so pathetic that I helped Toothless develop compassion. Ha!

Those are my distractions nowadays. I always dreaded sleep. When I sleep, the dreams come. And there's always a recurring one. The two of us in a beach. Just the two of us. We were walking and gazing at each other's eyes. Both full of love for the other. We're holding each other's hands. No words can describe the feeling in my chest.

Now, I'm imagining us like the elderly couple. We walk to school together. We laugh on how stupid the twins and Snotlout are. We'd spend our time studying or just enjoying each other's presence.

I think I'm starting to develop insomnia.

I went in my bed, Toothless in tow. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to overtake me. Giving me this dreams that I can never have.

/

 _All this time we spent alone,_

 _Thinking we could not belong_

 _To something so damn beautiful_

 _So damn beautiful_

 _/_

By this time, I already knew there's no chance for us on being together. It took me this long to accept that. But why do I feel like fighting still? I tried to move on. I tried so hard to forget. I bury myself in more studying and working at Gobber's.

For a time it would work. Then, something would remind me if you. The sky for your eyes, the sunlight for your hair. I guess I can't escape you. You're everywhere.

I laughed harshly. Gobber is looking at like I was crazy. Maybe I am. I delved back into my work. Numbing myself.

/

Graduation day. Congratulations you're salutatorian. You're speech was moving by the way. Maybe it was just me.

I still love you by the way. After all this years, it didn't fade. I think it became stronger.

Hey, I'm first honorable mentioned. So, after you there's little old me. When they called the top ten, I was in heaven. I got to stand next to you! I tried to be subtle but I think every picture they took contains me staring at you. Wow, great story for the kids and the grandkids.

Now, I tried again to approach you. I want to have peace with my feelings for you. Pour my heart out or maybe just give it to you whole. I wont care if you crush it with you're heel although I'd prefer it if you won't. Life has a way of playing me.

There you go again with your new boyfriend. He seems more bold. He's groping you, you know. With you throwing a party, I already know what's going to happen between the two of you tonight.

I wrapped an imaginary tourniquet around my heart and _tightened._ Tears pricked at my eyes and I smiled forcibly for Gobber. Dad couldn't attend my graduation. _Tighten._ Gobber saw what I was looking at and comprehension painted his face. He looked at me with pity. I just shrugged my shoulders. He drove me home that night and we celebrated with frozen pizza and beer. It was my first time drinking beer actually. Even Toothless joined us!

Gobber was too drunk to drive home. So I led him to one if the guest rooms. I was pretty drunk myself. The world was spinning every step I take. I plopped down on my bed and cried.

At the end, I still couldn't tell you. Tell you how much I love you. And right now, you're with another guy doing something- I can't. I can't think about it. So I lied there and cried myself to sleep.

/

 _I keep craving, craving,_

 _You don't know it, but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they_

 _wanna say to you_

 _/_

 **AN: I lied about the happy part. Sorry. Anyway, that has been running around my head for awhile now. It's based on the song "Imagination" by Shawn Mendes. It was on repeat as I write this story. Constructive criticism and reviews will be appreciated. If you wanna end here, stop reading now. Let's fast forward and give Hiccup a little something...**

 **/**

I lowered the last box to the floor. There, all done! Now all that's left to do is to unpack. I glanced at my belongings and groaned. After an hour of going back and forth from the lobby to my dorm room, I feel like collapsing. I grabbed the nearest box and sorted through its contents. I felt something unfamiliar. I took it out and wished I hadn't. It was a bracelet. Not just a bracelet it's _her_ bracelet. Given to me fourteen years ago.

 _"I, Astrid Hofferson, promise to be Harrison's friend forever and ever!"_

 _She gave the bracelet to a little boy with auburn hair and forest green eyes. He beamed with so much happiness._

I shook my head clearing the memory. _Tighten._ I've been carrying it along with me for such a long time. No, no more of this. This is college. I should have left this back home. I put the bracelet back in the box. Now, might be a good time to clear my head. And explore the campus. Harvard is a pretty big place.

I concluded my exploration by visiting the dining hall last. Time to use that card. I craned my neck to get a good look of the front but then something happened. One minute everything is right in the world, next I lay there sprawled on the pathway with a girl on top of me.

I was still reeling when she helped me up. She's apologizing and I am patting my clothes when she grabbed my arm and dragged behind a tree.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Shh!"

Seconds later, a girl with brightly colored hair came bounding in view clutching what seems to be a bottle of...something. She looked around and sped off the opposite way. The girl beside me gave a huge sigh of relief. I glanced at her irritated but it quickly evaporated.

Wow, she is beautiful.

White hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. _They're so blue._

She's wearing a blue sweatshirt with a print that read, "Snowballs and Fun Times". Her legs are clad in brown pants that clung to her calves.

She's looking at me with apologetic eyes and she is talking. About what? Can't understand what she's saying.

"...but hey it's my treat."

"Huh?"

She raised an eyebrow. I blushed crimson.

"I said, I'm sorry about running into you earlier. My roommate and friend is being pushy today. I wanna say sorry by treating you lunch." Her hands are in her pocket and her head is cocked to the left looking at me with expecting eyes.

"Uh, ye-yeah. It's okay. Y-you don't have to treat me. No harm done."

"Oh." Was that disappointment?

"But I'm feeling hungry. Y-you wanna sit with me in lunch." She smiled at that. My heart is beating so fast.

"Sure, but at least let me buy you dessert."

"Okay."

She started walking to the hall me following suit.

"So, what's your name?"

"Hi-Harrison, Harrison Haddock"

She raised her brows at my hesitation.

"Well Harrison, I'm Jacqueline. Jacqueline Frost. By the way, you're pretty cute." She winked at me and smirked. I can feel my face all red over.

She turned around and continued walking. My eyes went to her backside swaying. She's so feminine...

My eyes snapped back to her head and she was smiling back at me coyly.

God, this girl is something else. This is the first time that a girl is showing interest in me. Better not waste it. I sprinted after her.

/

I went back to my dorm room happy. I started unpacking my things. I started again with the box nearest to me. I felt the bracelet and took it out. I can feel my phone in my pocket. It has a new number in its contacts under the name 'Jackie'.

I put the bracelet in my dresser. Moving on feels easier now.

 **AN: I really love fem!Jack. Specially when she's coy. Sorry if I didn't warn you earlier about the one-sided Hiccstrid. Again constructive criticism is always welcome and reviews. Don't forget the reviews. Till next time!**


End file.
